Kevin Arnold
"You funny now. But dead men don't laugh so loud." ''- Kevin, Lockdown'' Kevin Arnold is an antagonist and one of the leaders of the Skulls first introduced in Lockdown. Appearance Kevin's described as being one of the uglier inmates by Alex. He's on the shorter side, has bad skin, is missing two of his front teeth and wears his gang bandana around his head. Personality Kevin is a nasty sadistic teenager who flaunts his authority as a Skull gang leader whenever possible. He kills and tortures and enacts horrific revenge to make a point of how life is precious and that he can take it away whenever he wants to. According to Donovan, Kevin's always been this awful since arriving in Furnace. In the absence of his gang however, he's powerless, twitchy and defensive. Main Story Backstory Not much is known about his backstory other than the fact he seemed to be locked in Furnace since the Summer of Slaughter. Lockdown To see this text, click the "Expand" link on the right Kevin is first introduced when Alex, Zee, Jimmy and Monty finish their descent down from the elevator. Kevin and his gang are the first to step forwards and intimidate the newcomers. Alex considers standing up to them but ultimately backs down when Kevin dubs all of them to be Skull fodder before backing away when the warden arrives. The warden assigns Monty to be Kevin's cellmate, which is met by a resounding "Hell no" from Kevin. From there, Kevin tortures Monty by beating up on him and forcing him to sleep on the floor of their cell at night. When Alex steps into a fight to defend Monty, he accidentally causes a lockdown in which the warden's dogs are released. The dogs end up killing and eating a Skull who had been in the fight. Due to this incident the warden closes the trough room for a day and threatens a week in the hole for anymore skirmishes. Despite this, Kevin goes after Alex in revenge. He, his lieutenant Bodie and another Skull show up to Alex's cell and leaves him a warning by urinating on Alex's bed. Thanks to the threat of solitary confinement, Kevin doesn't immediately go after Alex, though he continues to abuse and torture other inmates like Monty in the time being. When a bloodwatch comes around the prison for the first time Kevin sabotages Monty by kicking Monty into the bars of their cells, so that the wheezer outside would pick off Monty. The wheezer does end up taking Monty that night, but Kevin shows no remorse about what he had done. Later, Kevin does find himself in a tough situation when the newcomer Gary Owens takes on Kevin and his gang. Kevin tries forcing his boys to attack Gary, but Gary manages to break Kevin's wrist and kick him down while taking Kevin's shank and bandana. The entire inmate population is at first elated to see someone take Kevin down, but excitement turns to horror once Gary proclaims himself to be gang leader. Kevin, Gary, and a few other inmates who had been injured in the fight are taken down to the infirmary, but return to genpop once more. Now alone and powerless, Kevin is berated and insulted by all the inmates he'd abused as he is taken back to his cell. From this point Kevin is rarely heard from for a couple of days, hiding in the absense of his gang, though Alex does spot him eating by himself in the trough room once. During the night, a special bloodwatch siren sounds. Clarified by Donovan, it meant somebody was being brought into genpop from below, something done only a few other times in the past. A creature leashed on poles is dragged up to the fifth floor by the blacksuits down to Kevin's cell. Immediately at seeing the creature, Kevin pleads for his life and almost tries to run away when his cell door is unopened. He fails doing so and instead is killed by the creature who tosses Kevin around the cell before tearing him itself. By ironic twist of fate, the creature who killed Kevin was the inmate formerly known as Monty. Apperances * Lockdown Category:Characters Category:Prisoners Category:Escape From Furnace